


Squeakers

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and some blood, kind of detailed gore I guess?, so watch out for that, sock's been possessing Jonathan in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wakes up and has to clean his carpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeakers

Jonathan was having a hard time.

His parents had bought him a pet rat. It’d lived in it’s nice little cage, content with it’s little wheel, living it’s little, meaningless life.

He’d found it dead this morning. It’s insides decorated the wall, the floor, and his hands. A quick trip to the bathroom mirror showed the splatters of blood on his face and pj's. Just how big were rats, anyway? It seemed like there was too much blood for the bits of hair and sinew he was picking out of his fingernails. Jonathan's mom knocked on the door. He didn't think she's seen his room yet, thank god.

“Just a minute!” he shouted, voice cracking embarrassingly high. He had to wash the blood off. It needed to wash away, down the sink and into the pipes, never to be seen, heard from, or dealt with ever again. He crouched by the toilet bowl and retched.

There was a distinct lack of insistent chatter.

It was too quiet, but he didn't want to think about what that meant right now. He just had to buck up and deal with it.

After he cleaned himself off and left his clothes in the sink to soak, he told his mom he was sick. He did his best to clean the gore out, but there were still off-color stains on his carpet and walls.

He went through the day, washing his hands at every opportunity. There was something about dried red that just couldn't be cleaned out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumble @ moregaymemes


End file.
